The Two Princesses and the Secret of the Hypnosis Chapter 2
by LilaRocks
Summary: Princess Peach And Princess Daisy finally learnes whats happening to Mario and Luigi! Lets read and find out!


The Two Princesses and The Secret Of the Hypnosis ~ Part 2

On the previous episode: Peach and Daisy was having a long chat about what was happening to Mario and Luigi. They were also VERY worried...

Peach continued: ''There IS something going on around here! And I'm going to find out!''

Daisy asked: ''But how? We don't even know what kind of trouble there into you know!''

Peach replied: ''Simple. We are going to Professor Z!'' Daisy quickly remembered: ''OH RIGHT! He helped the Mario Bros to stop Metal Sonic on Super Mario Bros Z!''

''EXACTLY!'' peach accepted. ''Now lets go Daisy, we have a professor to find right now!'' ~As she runs towards the road ''HEY! WAIT FOR ME!'' Daisy cheered as she tries to catch up to Peach.

While on the road Daisy was keep asking questions to Peach;

''Do you know where he is?'' ''How is he gonna help us with this situation anyway?'' ''Why are we running now again? I'm tired allready!'' Peach coudnt keep quiet anymore and shouted:  
''DAISY! QOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET SO I CAN FOCUS TO THE ROAD! DO YOU WANNA GET LOST?!''

Daisy slowly said: ''... I-Im sorry Peach! Promise, I'll wont ask you any questions anymore.'' Peach smiled gently and the two princesses continued to their road.

They were walking for a very long time and they were exausted. Peach was almost gonna give up. Suddenly she saw a little house shaped like a purple mushroom. Peach said: ''Daisy, get ready. We are here...''

Daisy got so happy and said: ''Oh finally! We were walking soo long, I dont feel my legs anymore!'' Peach replied: ''dont worry, you will not even feel a thing in minutes :)''

Peach gently knocked on the door. The two princesses were waiting the professor so he can open the door. Daisy got bored and said: ''Umm... Peach? I dont think professor is in the house.'' Peach replied: ''no he is! I saw him from the window. He should open in minutes!''

Suddenly they heard a voice saying: ''I'm sorry, coming!'' Peach smiled and said: ''see? Told you!''

Daisy didnt pay attention to her as she layed her arm to the door. Then suddenly, professor opened, Daisy fel into the ground without any notice! Professor shocked. Peach shouted: ''Daisy! Are you okay?!'' Daisy responded: ''Y-yes I feel great!'' But inside: ''OUCH! What the hay?!'' :)

Professor talked slowly: ''Oh, two young ladies! Come in!''

Peach and Daisy went inside the house. The house was very small but comfortable. Also very cute with some chairs and a little kichen. There were portrets all over the walls. Professor started the chat by saying:

''Now, what can I do for you two?''

Daisy and Peach explained the whole situation. Professor said:

''Hmmm... It is very interesting. Actually I heard of this laser before.

Peach and Daisy asked: ''But professor, we didnt even talked about lasers. Why did you get that idea?''

Professor resbond: ''A very good question. I know because It happened to me too. But don't get me wrong. It happened to my friend. The laser is called ''Reclonik'' and whoever the laser touches gets into a horrible hypnoses. They even answer all the polite words and compliments like a jerk because they don't see everything correctly at all. They see everything in the negative way.''

Peach and Daisy were shocked and asked: ''What do you meen by that professor?''

''Its like this. When I look here, I see a little chair. But when a hypnotized person look at the chair, they see a chair broken everywhere and nothing positive. But the worst thing is, the person who is hypnosized becomes a slave to the person that attacked him with the powerful laser!''

''Oh my!'' Peach shouted. Daisy asked: ''Is there anything we can broke the hypnoses?''

Professor resbond: ''Well, there is a way what I used a 30 years ago. But It's really dangerous! The only way to broke this is to find the secret potion hidden in the FireVolcano, protected by a huge Bear. But this isnt a regular bear, a magical bear that can shoot whenever and where he wants. But If you are a pure hearted person you can escape from him. But like I said, Its very dangerous!''

Peach and Daisy thinked a bit and said: ''Dont worry professor, we will find that potion no matter what!''

And so the great adventure begin... Find out whats waiting them in chapter 3! See you there! ;D


End file.
